


Sleepy couch

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Brian is a national treasure, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Brian and Craig live together now and Brian is home alone with River as Craig and the girls are attending softball practice.Cuteness ensues.





	Sleepy couch

\- Are you comfortable, little lady? -, Brian asks, as he adjusts River on his belly.

The child squeaks happily, making Brian laugh.

\- I know, I know -, he says, - I’m the world’s best pillow. I’ve worked really hard for that title, y’know? -.

River gurgles again, clapping her small hands together. She’s adorable.

Brian leans on the couch, closing his eyes and enjoying the fresh air coming from the air conditioner. And to think that poor Craig and the poor girls still have to attend to softball practice out in the hot summer weather, but he’s sure they can survive.

 

Since Daisy joined the team, Brian usually went too to cheer on his daughter – and the twins too – but that day it was way too hot and Craig needed someone who could look after River. He didn’t want to risk bringing her outside.

Brian was the perfect candidate to stay home to take care of her. Also as much as he wouldn’t have minded being outside to cheer on his family, he also doesn’t mind being there.

 

At least now that they live all together in the same house, once the practice is over they will all come to him. He won’t have to wait for Daisy and only then go over to Craig’s house to see how he’s doing.

 

He gets distracted when River, while playing with his shirt, accidentally slaps him on the chest. Brian jolts in surprise, but he’s instinctively laughing.

\- I see you took your father’s strength! -, he exclaims, proud despite everything.

\- I bet you’re gonna be really strong, I can already tell -, he says then.

River seems ecstatic about what he just said, even though how much of it she’s understood is up to debate, but Brian can’t help but to smile looking at the little girl.

 

This whole situation reminds him of Daisy, when she was the same age.

 

 

Despite her initial excitement, River soon falls asleep; she’s just eaten, after all.

It has been a while since Brian had to cook his “Brian’s Veggies Special”, but he’s been happy to do it for her. Actually River has given him way less problems than Daisy: she’s been a tough one, and Brian and his partner had to find creative ways to make her eat some vegetables. Thankfully she doesn’t do that anymore.

Brian figures that he should put River in her crib, but he finds himself reluctant to let her go, or to get up in the first place.

He decides to rest just for a little bit more, taking advantage of that rare moment of peace and quiet, not that he doesn’t enjoy the more busy lifestyle being with Craig brings.

However that “just five more minutes” becomes Brian snoring along with River on the couch; he’s completely gone.

 

 

When Craig and the girls come back, they’re greeted by a weird silence – weird because Brian and silence don’t really get along.

Being Craig, he immediately starts to worry. Something must’ve happened; maybe they came to rob the house and they took Brian and River hostages, maybe…

His thoughts are immediately interrupted, before he can arrive to the worst case scenario, by the sound of giggles coming from the living room, so Craig finally closes the door behind him – he’s remained at the entrance like an idiot – and he follows the sounds, finding the most adorable view ever: Brian, who’s holding River in his arms, is sleeping on the couch along with the baby.

Seeing that Craig can’t help but to smile and he whispers to the girls to be quieter or else they’re gonna wake them up. The girls nod and then they’re all running upstairs, already calling dibs on the shower.

 

Craig instead remains there, looking at his daughter and his boyfriend, then he takes out his phone and he takes a picture – y’know, for posterity – then he takes River in his arms, taking her upstairs to put her in her crib, and he doesn’t forget to put Arnold beside her or else who knows what would’ve happened if she woke up without her favourite toy.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Brian with her, but he doesn’t want to take any risk, and also he wants to be selfish for once: he goes down the stairs and he gets back to the living room, where Brian’s still asleep, then he sits beside him, putting his legs over Brian’s and resting his head on his shoulder. Now he’s all his.

He closes his eyes. It’s perfect; it’s like their bodies were made for the sole purpose of fitting so well together.

 

He’s sweaty and he probably stinks a bit, but he doesn’t have the energies to move, and he’s also sure that the girls will take their time showering, so why even bother now?

Besides he doesn’t think Brian will mind and if he does, well, he’ll apologize.

 

 

He shouldn’t stay there for long though, but he decides to take some more time to rest, but even his “just five more minutes” becomes being asleep on the couch snuggling with his boyfriend too, so of course he doesn’t notice any kind of giggle nor that the girls are taking pictures of them but let’s be honest, he wouldn’t have minded it anyway, not when he has Brian all for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: before Americans start to nag me about it, yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy but this is how people usually write).  
> Am I going to change this one day? Absolutely not. This is how I’m used to write and I don’t want to change it. If I have to go through hundreds and hundreds of fanfictions where I see quotation marks used for dialogues – something I’m not used to at all – I’m sure you can all go through one story where the style is different without having to point it out every, single, time. Thank you.


End file.
